Elsword: HOMDO
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Kids sent to a mental institution called the "Home of Mental Distressed Orphans" has many secrets to it. Rumors hold that children that were sent have never seen the outside, even after 15. Must they fight for their lives in a death house covered up as a mental institution? Will they live 'till the end or continue in a never-ending torture. OCs needed. May include gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Saki- Okay so this is a story featuring mostly Suki~**

**Zaki- Another OC one though.**

**Suki- If you're wondering what H.O.M.D.O stands for it means, Home of Mentally Distressed Orphans.**

**Saki- If you enter your OC, keep in mind, they will be children around ages 5-15.**

**Zaki- The rule of the house is that once they turn 16, they are sent to a mental institution.**

**Raven- And what made you come up with this idea.**

**Saki- When I re-watched Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends. I don't know how I got the idea though. QvQ And that cartoon was such a happy one...**

**Zaki- Let's just get started.**

* * *

**- Information -**

**Suki - Psycho Puppet - Age 10 **

* * *

**Suki's PoV - **

"So, you're the new child of Elrios' H.O.M.D.O, you do know what it stands for right?" I looked at the woman, she had black hair as her glasses covered her face. I glared at her. "State your name kid, your age too. I wanna see if you're on the roster since a lot of new kids come every second."

"Sukima Zuu, age 10." My eyes glowed red as the lamp in her office emitted a dim light.

"Ah yes, Sukima Zuu, such a doll-like face that yet hides a murderous spirit. You were sent here for murdering you mother, father and best friend. You had shed so much of people's blood, that you're known as the 'Psycho Puppet'. Your appearance matches you somewhat. A red cat hat whose other half was replaced with white, a black messy braid down your right shoulder, and a red over jacket with a single sleeve that has so many unzipped zippers revealing somewhat your porcelain skin, as the jacket itself has zippers down the front and a white pocket that used to be filled with syringes. Also you wear a white skirt that stops above mid-thigh, also revealing the black bandages on the lower area or your right leg. And your shoes were white with red patches of cloth since they're so beat up." I continued flashing her one of my glares. I held my stand next to me. "Surprisingly, I didn't think a frail girl could murder someone, I mean, you do have a medical condition right? So bad they had to replace some of your body parts with fakes?" She smirked. "You really are a doll Suki..."

I was furious with her comments. I put my hand into my jacket and took out a kitchen knife. I leaped and aimed for her head. She dodged quickly and grabbed my wrists. She pulled me over and desk and pinned my on my stomach. She stomped on my back and nearly crushed my spine.

"Gah!" I coughed up blood. She pulled my hair and lifted me up.

"Guards! Take lock her up." She threw me back down on the floor and left. The guards picked me up by my arms and dragged me towards my room. They opened it up and I looked at it to see a white cushioned room filled with girls all attached with chains around their neck. I growled and kicked the guards of me. I took out one of my syringes from inside my jacket and raised it above one of their necks and stabbed it in. The guard yelped in pain and pushed me off. They pinned me down and dragged me into the room chaining me to the wall by neck. They picked up a metal stick and took my arm. It was in hit and started writing on my arm with burning metal. I screamed in pain. I looked at my now branded arm and it was a number, number 18. I turned my red orbs back towards the guards and glared. They were in my range of attack and I ran for them. I forgot the restraint around my neck and probably left a mark. They looked at me and smiled mischievously. They were closing the door as U continued pulling towards them, hoping my chain would break loose. They looked at me through a peephole and laughed. I continued pulling and I had slipped. I was on the balls of my feet and on my palms.

"You..." I growled, "you BASTARDS! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT US?! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL KILL YOU!" They shut the peephole and I fell to my knees giving up. "This isn't over, once I get out of here, I'll kill them all..." I hung my head down. I smacked my fist onto the ground, the girls looking at me. I'm going to break out of here and murder every single person who looks down on me...

* * *

** ?'s PoV - **

"Number 66 has entered the game milady."

"Sukima Zuu, very interesting. She's a fiesty one isn't she." My twin turned towards me and smirked.

"She shares that room with others that are just like her. But her reaction was different. I'm interested.:" I cupped my chin and pulled my hair back. "Let's see how she survives our little game~!."

* * *

**Saki- And done~!**

**Suki- What is this...**

**Saki- So use this layout to sign up okay~!**

**Name: (Full name)**

**Age: (5-15)**

**Appearance: (be detailed~!)**

**Personality: (Be detailed~!)**

**How they got into the HOMDO:**

**Saki- Even if the character isn't originally 5-15, that's okay, but you can alter their ages just for this story okay?**

**Zaki: Well, that's about it~!**

**Saki: BAI~!**

_Oi! You there! Yeah you! Want your OC to be in this story. Hurry and Pm me or review okay?_

**[Saki and Zaki the Duck and Goose Goddesses has signed off.]**

***transmission end***


	2. New Allies

**Saki- More kids ****will hopefully be coming in the future, but I really do want to work on this story, hopefully, this story gives me more motivation on my other OC stories.**

**Zaki- This is gonna have some major gore in this chapter. Oh geez.**

**Saki- Sorry if the gore sucks, first time writing it.**

* * *

**- Children of H.O.M.D.O -**

**Rarity Zamari - Age 12 - Brand Number : 42**

**Bryan - Age 15 - Brand Number : 9**

**Angel Freeze - Age 14 - Brand Number : 31**

**Ace Fire - Age 14 - Brand Number : 11**

**Zap - Age 14 - Brand Number : 49**

* * *

**Suki's PoV - **

My eyes opened to see a bunch of children looking at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep.

"So you're awake." I looked up to see a female, towering over me. I looked at her arm but it was being covered by her sleeves. "Oh, you're looking for my brand number right? Since my sleeves were covering my arms they put it here." She lifted a part of her dress that revealed the number 42 on her thigh. "The name's Rarity, age 12, nice to meet you." I studied her features, red waist length hair, emerald eyes, and a blue dress with long sleeves. I looked to see that there was no cuff around her neck. I placed my hand on mine and felt no cuff. She went down on her knees.

"It's morning, breakfast is starting soon and they take the cuffs off. Seems like yours left a mark from pulling too much." She poked my neck and I instantly pulled back. "So it does hurt, don't worry, it's just a bruise so it'll go away. Well number 66, welcome to H.O.M.D.O~!" I looked away. "Hmm? You don't talk much. Anyways like I said, I'm Rarity, age 12." She laid back next to me on the wall. I sat back as well.

"Ey, newbie." I looked up to see a group of girls ages of 10-13. I cocked my head to the side. "What did you inject into that guards neck?"

"What?"

"That syringe that you put in the guards neck last night? What was in it?"

"Toxin that frogs excrete after digesting Melyrid beetles. It's used in poison darts, and luckily I was able to get my hands on it."

"I didn't ask for a description! I want to know the name!" They picked me up by my jacket. "Hurry and tell me the name! Cause I'm gonna need some for my trial!

"Trial?"

"Hurry and give me the damned name!" They threw me into the wall. Rarity looked at me in worry.

"Hey, should you really be picking on her? She's just a newbie, as if she would know what the trials are right now?" I looked up to see a male probably the age of 15, he looked pretty old.

"Bryan!" Rarity called his name. "Don't hurt them! Remember that last group that you hurt, you got put into the trials 3 times that day! You barely made it out alive!"

"Tsk." The girls left me alone and walked to a different side of the room. I looked at Bryan and studied his features also. He had black hair with red tips, blue jeans with a hole on one knee, a black shirt and an unzipped jacket.

"You okay? They threw you into the wall pretty hard." Bryan brought himself to my height.

"I'm fine, half of my body is fake anyways."

"Fake?" Rarity looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I have severe conditions in my body, so they had to replace some of my parts with fake ones. Like my left arm and and right leg. But to keep them moving I have to inject some chemicals that I can't really pronounce into them. Speaking of that, I have to inject some right now." I took out a syringe of a red fluid and injected it into my arm and leg. I stretched my body parts out and yawned.

"Well, seems you've met Rarity. I'm Bryan. Nice to meet you number 66." I looked closely at him to see his number nearby his collarbone.

"Number 9..."

"That's right! Once I turn 16, I'm out of here."

"Well how did both of you get in here?" I looked at the both of them questionably.

"Tell us how you got here first Suki." They spoke in unison.

"Fine."

* * *

_I sat in my hospital room reading my book. My best friend, Kiza, 5 years younger than me, sat there beside me, playing with some dolls I had sown by hand. I always had loved the medical arts, or just chemicals and alchemy in general. I read all about it. I laid back onto my bed and looked at some human anatomy in the book. _

_"Kiza look at how interesting this is!" She crawled over to me and looked at my book._

_"It kinda scares me, but if Suki thinks it's cool then I will too!"_

_"Kiza, your mother is here, visiting hours will soon be over." A nurse stepped in and looked at the young black haired girl._

_"Okay! Suki, when will you be getting out of the hospital, everyone misses you!" She looked at me with a sad face._

_I placed my hand on her head and patted it. "I'll be out soon so just wait for me."_

_"Okay~!" She smiled widely and left the room with the nurse. This stupid skin disease was killing me. The doctors had a few operations replacing some of my body parts. I touched my left arm, it wasn't the same arm I was born with. I picked up my book again and continued reading. The medical books had really interesting pictures. I saw so many nice pictures of internal organs, like the liver, the lungs, the intestines, and so much more. These really interested my fancy. I looked to my side and saw the scalpel the doctor used on one of my infected body parts. He must have left it there. I stood up from my bed nearly staggering and held onto the wall to keep my balance. I noticed the lights were off in the hallways meaning the hospital must have closed. I picked up my book and opened the door with the scalpel in my other hand. I went down to the bottom floor where they held all the dead bodies. I heard some doctors left in there and I instantly hid behind a plant._

_"We can take out the heart and everything else from the body. It's a good thing that person who shot her didn't damage any of the organs." The doctors closed the room and went into the elevator. Once the elevator door had closed I ran into the room with the body they were talking about. It was a pretty face, nice long, blonde silky hair. I picked up a stool and sat on it._

_"Why don't I help those doctors." I noticed they hadn't even cut the body open so I proceeded with my dissections. I had opened the chest up, digging into the tissue of the skin, dissecting the girl excited me well so I gripped the scalpel tighter. I had way too much fun chopping, cutting away at the tissue and blood, that I had damaged all the organs. I looked at my book. The insides didn't even look like that anymore. I realized the red liquid dripping from my hands. A rush had raised my excitement, my urge and I continued piercing the small scalpel into the girl's dead body. I laughed maniacally. Her organs weren't even solid anymore, they were just a bloody pulp. Chunks of tissue stood out and I continued mercilessly stabbing the scalpel until the excited feeling left my body. I grabbed my book, went over to the door and opened it. I left the hallways of the basement floor and went back to my room. I remembered there was a restroom so I went over and washed the blood off. I stripped from my hospital and grabbed the clean one a nurse had left for me and changed. I threw the soiled one away and looked at the book the hospital let me keep. Stained with blood. I hid it in a gift bag someone had given me. I closed my eyes into dream land._

_Weeks later I was let out of the hospital, since my parents were at work I walked home. I found a dead bird and decided to take it with me. Once I got to my room I placed the bird on my bed and took out the blood stained book that I had hid. I ran downstairs and grabbed a butcher knife and ran back upstairs. I locked my room and I had chopped the dead bird's talons off. I placed the knife over the birds stomach and did a quick swipe before opening up the bird's insides. I gazed at the sight in awe and continued exploring._

_"What beautiful organs you have birdie." Kiza instantly came into my room._

_"SUKI~! YOU'RE BACK~!" She ran up to hug me and I dropped my knife. She looked at the dead bird sprawled on the bed. She fell backwards onto her butt and scooted away. "W-what is this?! It's scaring me! Suki!"  
_

_"I'm sorry you had to see this..." I picked up the butcher knife and towered over her. "Let me relieve you of this scariness, Kiza." I swung the knife downwards and broke the girl's head open. I took out the knife from her small head and her body dropped to the floor. Her head leaked the red fluid that flowed through our bodies. The blood did not only stain the carpet, but it also stained her peach face. What a waste. I heard the door shut. It was my parents. They had come home. They ran into my room._

_"Suki! I'm sorry we couldn't pick you up to-" They realized what I had just done, switching their scared gazes from Kiza's dead body and mine. "Suki, what did y-" I interrupted my mother's question by stabbing the knife into her heart. Her blood and sweat was mixing together staining her work clothes. I pushed the knife deeper into her chest, causing it to pop out from her back. Her pupils disappeared, leaving a dead stare. I placed my foot on her stomach and pushed her off of my knife. I looked at my father with the same red eyes that had killed my mother. Dead, cold, and merciless was all he could see in me. He backed up and was pushed against my bed. He fell backwards, his body crushing the bird. My eyes became even more of a cold deadly glare. I jumped onto the bed and placed my foot on his neck, choking him for a small amount of time. I squatted down and lifted the knife above his face.  
_

_"Su-" His plea for mercy was stopped by the sound of the knife crushing against his face. I continued. I kept piercing his face with the knife, hammering down, continuing to crush the skull underneath it. All you heard was crunching. of his skull. I had mangled my father's face with a butcher knife, split my friend's head in half, and stabbed my mother straight through her chest. I got off the bed and dropped the knife on the scarlet stained floor. I went to my vanity mirror and looked at myself. Everything on me, was just blood. The tears leaked out of my eyes, realizing I let the urge of blood lust get to me. I couldn't believe this was me. I grabbed the knife, wiping away some blood, looking at my reflection. Kiza's parent's had come in and noticed their daughter, dead. My parents, dead. The culprit, me against the wall hiding my face as the knife I used to murder them was in my hand, gripped tightly._

* * *

"And that was how I got sent here." I looked at them.

"Wow, intense." Bryan whistled.

"Well I guess I should go." Rarity shrugged and opened her mouth.

* * *

**Rarity's PoV - Flashback**

_I held my parents' hand as we walked home._**  
**

_"The beach was great Mama! Their were seashells and everything~!" I smiled and they laughed in return. We walked home that whole night. Once we reached home I went upstairs and walked into my room. I picked up a doll and started to play with the doll house nearby. I realized one of the dolls body was singed and I took a closer look at it. I looked at my hands, they emitted magic. Or just fire really. I dropped my dolls and checked if my parents were asleep. They were, and I ran outside. I continued practicing my magic for the fun. Little did I know some townspeople were watching me. I continued practicing my new talents until one day._

_"Haha~ This is really fun~!" I was happy with the new talents I had.  
_

_"She's a witch!" I turned to see many townspeople looking at me. I stepped back.  
_

_"I'm not a witch!"_

_"WITCH WITCH! MAMA ITS A WITCH!" A little boy had pointed a shaking finger. I walked up to him._

_"I'm not a witch!" I took his hand and accidentally burned it. The boy cringed at the pain and pulled his hand back hiding behind his mother._

_"Witch!" The mother had slapped me in the face making me fall backwards. I scooted backwards as everyone started approaching me. I tried to get up but someone stuck a pitchfork in my skirt. I couldn't get up. I tried pulling harder on the skirt but the skirt wouldn't tear. I was surrounded by the townspeople with angry glares. The had beaten me to pulp. I laid there on the ground after the villagers left. My blood and tears had stained the grounds of the town. I had bruises all over my body. Pain continued to eat away at me. I had no strength to stand up. My eyes were swollen. My vision blurred from tears. I was left mentally and physically scarred. My eyes shut as my vision faded into the darkness._

_I woke up seeing my mother and father looking at me with a worried face on._

_"Mama...Papa..." My voice was weak. I could barely get out any words besides those two. They hugged me lightly, not wanting to hurt me any further. At least they treated me well. Or so I thought..._

_Weeks later we were out shopping. I saw a very cute hair clip and wanted my parents to buy it. I looked at my parents and held it up. They laughed and patted my head._

_"As much as we'd love to buy this for you, we can't." My mom looked down at me with a small smile. My father had ruffled my hair a bit. He gently took the hair clip out of my hand. He placed the hair clip back were I got it from._

_"We haven't been paid yet, and we only have money for groceries." I nodded sadly. "We'll get you a new hair clip once we get paid." I nodded and we continued to get groceries._

_As soon as we got home I ran upstairs to my room to draw something for my Aunt who was coming over. I finished the drawing and ran downstairs to show my parents. I heard them talking as I hid behind the wall._

_"We won't be able to spoil her anymore." My father spoke in a serious tone._

_"With what are bosses are paying us since they know we're housing the 'little witch' we won't be able to afford anything but food." I stepped out from the behind the wall._

_"Am I really a witch?" I looked at both of them with tears in my eyes. My hair hid my face as my cheery aura began to fade. The picture I drew in my had burned up and fell onto the floor as ashes. "Answer me...AM I A WITCH?!" I yelled at both of them. My tears started falling and hit the ground singeing it bit by bit. "ANSWER ME! TELL ME!" I dropped to my knees. My parents looked at me in horror. The fire started inflaming on my hand. It grew larger and larger.  
_

_"Does Mama and Papa hate me now? Just because I'm a witch?" My voice was cold. I threw the flame in my hand at the ground. The fire started engulfing my home. I ran out the door and the fire began trapping my parents inside. The house gave out and burned down. Burning my parents to death with it. My Aunt's car came and noticed me outside. Hands emitting magic. She knew that I had killed them. My tears fell more. My Aunt turned me around and put me into her car. She drove away from the town. _

* * *

A guard walked in announcing that breakfast was starting. Bryan and I stood up and helped Suki up.

"So that's my story." I looked at Suki with a smile. She smiled back at me and we headed out the door with Bryan.

"So Bryan what's your story?" Suki looked up at him with a confused look.

"I'll tell you once we get to the mess hall."

"Okay." Suki nodded. I looked at them smiling. Maybe I can say that they won't hate me just cause I'm a witch. I mean, they're like me. Somewhat.

* * *

**Saki- And this chapter ends with Rarity!**

**Zap- *holds up piece of paper saying "Where was I in this story?!"**

**Ace and Angel- AND US?!**

**Bryan- And my story?**

**Saki- Don't worry~! Bryan's story will be put next chapter. Zap, Angel and Ace will be introduced next chapter also. And! Update on Elrios Daily, that will hopefully come out soon. I still have to figure out a way to put the whole outline I made of it together~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Zaki- See you guys next chapter!**

**[ Saki and Zaki the Duck and Goose Lords ] has signed off.**


End file.
